Birthdays
Due to the number of islanders living on Venus Island, birthdays come around quite often and so are a routine celebration on a near-monthly basis. Unless the birthday is in some way significant or an islander especially sets up extra celebrations, birthdays are not especially large or fanciful events, and usually take place in the islander's home. Islander's Birthdays The following is a complete list of the dates of birth of all current and former islanders. Former islanders can be identified by a "(^)" symbol beside the character's name. *30 Jan - Harriet *02 Feb - Kitty *23 Feb - Kelly *24 Mar - Hannah *23 Apr - Lucy *24 Apr - Natalie *17 May - Paige *25 May - Helen *06 Jun - Rosalie *14 Jun - Rachel *04 Jul - Stephanie (^) *07 Jul - Melanie *20 Jul - Lisa *05 Aug - Anna *19 Sep - Nicole *20 Sep - Madeleine and Mackenzie *04 Oct - Michelle *01 Dec - Kourtney *06 Dec - Taylor *18 Dec - Christina (^) Birthday Celebrations It is largely up to the islander what they wish to do during the day to celebrate their birthday, if they wish to do anything at all. If presents are to be given to the islander for their birthday, they are usually given to them in the days coming up to their birthday and opened in the morning or later in the day. Islanders generally do not hold especial celebrations for their birthdays, although there are some exceptions. Rosalie is one such islander who is always excited for her birthday, and will treat herself in various ways throughout the day as well as being treated by Hannah. Rachel's birthday is a little more special, however. While it is not too much of an especially celebrated day, it is nevertheless a day that always involves Rachel being bombarded with presents in the morning and love the rest of the day. If celebrating the anniversary of Venus Island allows islanders a chance to properly give thanks to Rachel for the experiences and memories made on Venus Island, then Rachel's birthday is an excuse for islanders to show their gratitude. Birthday Cakes Perhaps the most notable aspect of an islander's birthday is their birthday cake. For each islander's birthday each year, Nicole will go out of her way to create a unique and special birthday cake for them. Prior to their birthday, however, Nicole will make sure to ask the islander how they would like the cake - this allows some level of personalisation, although Nicole has the majority of creative control, and also avoids the cake being made with ingredients that the islander may not like the taste of. On the islander's birthday, their cake will be presented to them in Adonis Restaurant at some point in the morning, around breakfast time. Unless the islander does not want to, the islander will then have the opportunity to blow out the candles on the cake and subsequently make a wish. It is also up to the islander when they wish to eat their cake, and also whether they wish to share it with others - this is usually the case, however, as it is not a small cake. Trivia *No islander was born in November, although Kourtney nearly was. Category:Festivities